


Eponine and Combeferre

by Joltaire



Series: Children au ** Les Amis de L'ABC [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Baby, Eponine - Freeform, F/M, I dont know why i put the others, In Bed, Kid Fic, Slight Panic Attack, combeferre - Freeform, he broke rule one, im too lazy for more, its only combe and ep, poor combe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joltaire/pseuds/Joltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Combe and Ep portion of my kid fic series..<br/>This is about four or five months before the beginning of the e/r one</p>
<p>enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eponine and Combeferre

It was an accident. It was a complete accident, on both of their parts.

Combeferre, mainly. He was the one who didn’t buy the condoms, or ask Eponine if she remembered to take her birth control beforehand, as he usually does.

 But we shouldn’t blame it on just Combeferre, no; it was just as much Eponine’s fault, for not taking birth control. She thought she did, honestly.

It was a usual lazy Saturday night, with empty Chinese food boxes strewn everywhere, watching some 80’s movie of Eponine’s choosing. Sex is on both of their minds, as usual, but no one says anything. They know it will happen.

Soon, after Molly Ringwald and Andrew McCarthy kissed in front of that car, they were kissing. It quickly escalated and somehow something was different that made Combeferre forget to ask.

A week later, Combeferre found his girlfriend crouched in front the toilet, spewing up her stomach contents. It continued for a few days, and Joly was terrified and wouldn’t sit next to her at the cafe because, “You’re sick! I can’t get sick, too! Then I could die or give it Bossuet or Chetta! That would make me feel like I’m dead, if they got sick. They could die! Or worse...” By then everyone just sort of tuned him out like whenever he rambled on, one of his worst habits.

Suddenly, one night, Eponine was laying next Combeferre – who was sleeping soundly – when it hit her. What if I’m pregnant?

“Combe... Combe...” she shook her boyfriend gently, before she said slightly louder, “Combeferre!” with one big push.

“Mmshgmigan...?” he mumbled getting his glasses from the nightstand. “What?” his voice was still sleepy, but Eponine was wide awake.

“I think I’m pregnant.”

“H-how? We always used—“ the night when they watched _Pretty in Pink_ replayed in his mind and his eyes widened. “B-but we can’t! No! We’re not even married, Eponine, and you know my parents and aunts and uncles, _‘pre marital sex is wrong! Never sleep with a woman before the honeymoon!’_ I-I’m going to be disowned... I already broke rule one! My parents are even worse than Enjolras’ and you know hi—“ she cut him off with a kiss, which he ended once he calmed down.

“It’ll be okay. I-I could just get an abort—“

“No!”

“Well, what are we going to do? I couldn’t live with myself if I gave it up for adoption.”

Combeferre sighed. “We have to keep it.”

“What?”

“We have to raise this. Unless, you want to get an abortion and kill a living being.”

“NO! I’m not getting an abortion!”

“Then why did you say that in the first place?”

Eponine shrugged. “I don’t want to give it up... or abort it... I actually want to keep it now. Do you?” her voice was much quieter than it was before.

“With you I do,” he answered with a smile. She kissed him softly, before he deepened the kiss, and she abruptly pulled away, smirking.

“Sleep, Combe. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered as he closed his eyes again.

She listened to the steady heartbeat of her boyfriend while laying on his chest, rising up and down with every breath he took. His arm was around her shoulder, holding her close to him. Eponine thought about what a baby will do to them. They were the first in the group to have one.

She was scared, but Combe always told her, “You raised Gav. I think you can raise a baby. Besides, now you have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> excuse me for making ep a Molly Ringwald fan.
> 
> Molly Ringwald is awesome.


End file.
